mentiras, dolor, amor y venganza
by sakuken
Summary: Hinata ha muerto lo ha dicho Hiashi . Naruto se siente devastado , pero no esta a solo -yo te protegeré te lo prometo-  ¿pero sera cierto que la ojiperla murió? descubranlo leyendo mi nuevo fic! pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad onegai
1. Chapter 1

**Hooola este es otro nuevo proyecto que estaré encantada de compartirlo con ustedes…pero eso no significa que me vaya a distraer y que no suba las actualizaciones de mis otros fics, sé que es muy repentino…pero es que se me ha venido esta idea a la mente y conociéndome sé que me voy a olvidar jejeje espero que le den una oportunidad.**

**Capitulo 1**

El día había iniciado con un refulgente sol que amenazaba con quedarse así, insistente en su resplandor; hasta el inevitable ocaso…pero todo cambio al mediodía cuando…la noticia de una inesperada despedida se llego a conocer…

Allí parado en medio del pasillo de aquel hospital lúgubre, envuelto de sombras con tan solo una pequeña luz al final del pasillo…algo abierta para aquellas mentes suicidas…quizás un pensamiento así paso por su mente…pero no podía desearla…tenía que vivir por alguien más, ahora tenía que pensar por dos…

Cerro sus ojos por una fracción de segundo, estaba muy cansado… su cansancio no era físico sino más bien venia de su palpitante pecho…bueno de lo que quedaba de sus palpitaciones, aquello nunca se lo espero…grandes lágrimas salían por sus ojos, quería contenerse, pero simplemente su mente se rehusaba a cambiar de actitud… estaba demasiado dolido.

Dolor…era lo único que sentía, los momentos felices desaparecieron tras esa noticia, su pecho empezaba a dolerle, no sabía cuánto resistiría en ese deplorable estado. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared…las piernas ya no le servían de apoyo a su peso.

A pocos metros de él se encontraba un hombre algo mayor, su mirada era sórdida ignoraba aquel sentimiento de desolación que sentía aquella persona abandonada en la pared de ese hospital de cuarta.

-¿estás feliz con lo que has ocasionado?-habló aquel hombre de mirada fría

No hubo respuesta alguna

-una basura como tú no tenía por qué haberse metido con algo de altura-siguió escupiendo veneno ante aquel hombre que solo quería escapar de la realidad, refugiarse de nuevo en sus cortos… aunque felices recuerdos.

-¿no desea hablar su señoría? ¿Crees que con ese deplorable aspecto conseguirás algo de mí?-ahora se le acercaba de manera amenazante, pero él ni siquiera se aparto para asegurarse, ya no estaba vivo…de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su mejilla y se encontró así mismo tirado en el suelo todo mohoso y con rastros de sangre seca, demasiado repugnante, pero sus emociones no le permitían ver.

Él lo sabía, si nunca en su vida alguien se había compadecido de él, peor aquel individuo porque solo así podía llamarle. Pero igual no respondió, las palabras no salían tan fáciles como las lágrimas… ¿lloraría por siempre?

-lárgate de mi presencia ahora mismo y llévate a ese bastardo lejos! Porque te aseguro que si encuentro con vida a ti y a esa cosa, no dudare en matarlos.

Ya no sentía dolor, ese sentimiento fue sustituido por odio, sintió aquel chakra rojizo expandirse por todo su cuerpo… ¿quién se creía que era él para decirle cosa a lo que había salido de una flor? Deseaba matarlo, la bestia que tenia dentro empujaba sus instintos…pero se contuvo, sabía que sería perseguido si daba muerte al líder del clan más importante de Konoha, la bestia interna se resintió ante su negativa…pero no podía corres riesgos…tenía que hacerlo por _ella_, si quería mantenerla a salvo, tendría que irse lejos. La villa ya no era segura…

Se levanto lentamente del piso, su cabeza se mantuvo gacha en todo ese tiempo, no quería ver a ese bastardo que había osado en insultar una parte de él y de ella.

El hombre de mirada fría entendió esa actitud, sonrió para sí mismo, al fin se desasiría de aquella bazofia, producto de un error…aquel error que paso por alto, pero que enmendaría y no le importaba si tuviera que matar, haría las cosas a su manera como tuvo que ser al principio.

-tráiganme rápido a ese bastardo!-dio órdenes a una de las enfermeras que se encontraban atrás suyo, esta ante aquel mandato corrió despavorida, conocía muy bien lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer.

Pasaron algunos minutos y salió la misma enfermara con un bulto entre sus brazos, este se movía y lloraba desesperadamente, algo irritante para aquel hombre que veía su victoria ya hecha.

-que esa porquería deje de llorar o juro que muere ahora mismo-dijo sin piedad alguna

No pudo controlarse ni por más que intentó hacerlo, pero escuchar decir porquería a aquel ser que había salido de ella hizo que explotara, arremetió un fuerte golpe en la quijada de aquel hombre que solo le inspiraba desprecio, el impacto fue tan fuerte que no solo termino en el piso sino que además se llevo una pared con él durante la colisión.

Ya la había regado, pero ya que, nunca fue alguien de emociones controladas, siempre actuaba sin pensar. Se acerco a la enfermera, que veía con miedo la escena, no espero a que ella extendiera los brazos, pues se encontraba paralizada; cogió con delicadeza aquel bulto y lo aferro en sus brazos, miro con tristeza el deplorable estado en que se encontraba. Envuelto con un trapo viejo y sucio, todo lleno de hoyos, estuvo observando su rostro y encontró algo que hizo que su sangre hirviera…su pequeña mejilla se encontraba algo roja e hinchada, clara muestra de que había sido golpeada. Estaba indignado, como se les ocurría meterse con algo tan indefenso solo para dañarlo a él, esto no tenía nombre!

Su mano comenzó a acumular chakra, esta vez sería su fin...pero unos gorgoteos lo hicieron detener su ataque, fijo su vista en el responsable y se encontró con unos ojos tan azules como los de él. Su mirada se enterneció. Detuvo su ataque al instante…debía controlarse por ella.

El hombre de mirada fría se levanto de los escombros con algo de dificultad. Su mirada se clavo de forma mortífera en la persona que sostenía el bulto, estaba molesto pero la mirada de este último solo se endureció al verle. No iba a intimidarse

-lárgate ya! Desperdicio humano, si quieres que siga con vida ese bastardo que tienes en brazos, te ordeno que te marches de Konoha y no vuelvas más ¿quedo claro?

Se dirigió hacia la salida, no lo hacía por ese señor…lo hacía por ella, porque ella era la promesa de amor de su amada y tenía que protegerla con su vida. No permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño. Nunca más volvería a permitir que le pegaran…ya no se contendría como ahora, de eso estaba seguro.

Salió de ese lugar más aferrado que nunca de aquel ser, ahora toda para él…motivo de su existencia.

Sintió suaves gotas en su rostro…la lluvia le acompañaba en su dolor, la herida estaba fresca, tardaría en sanar…quizás nunca lo haga, pero viviría por ella, sonreiría solo para ella, aunque su vida se haiga tornado oscura siempre tendría una sonrisa… aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a…_Hinata_

Decir su nombre se llevo las últimas fuerzas que tenia. No pudo más, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó rendido al suelo aún sujetando su mayor tesoro en sus brazos. Lo pego más a su pecho y hundió su rostro.

_Lágrimas_

Dejo caer lágrimas, se confundían con la fuerte lluvia…solo él se mojaba, su tesoro lo cubría con el cuerpo…lloro amargamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida…lloro su amor perdido ¿Qué haría ahora sin ella? ¿Cómo criaría él solo a ese bebe fruto de su amor? Tan solo tenía 17 años, era inexperto…tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien…ni si quiera tenía un ejemplo que seguir, pues ni padres tuvo…pero no la abandonaría, sabía que sería difícil, pues no contaba con un sustento económico estable…pero lo haría…daría lo mejor de sí. Así tuviera que entregar su vida en ella la protegería… nadie lo alejaría de su hija.

-no te preocupes bebe…tu papá está contigo-su voz se quebró y nuevas lágrimas salieron…aquello era tan duro -yo te cuidare…te lo prometo…te prometo que nada te faltara…te lo prometo

Solo la lluvia y un bebe de apenas horas de nacida fueron testigos de aquella promesa.

**Y bien que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo continuo o no? Bien sé que está muy confuso el principio, pero los misterios se irán resolviendo poco a poco… bueno si ustedes me lo permiten…pero les advierto que este fic no será como los otros, bueno por lo menos no los primeros capítulos , serán muy fuertes…ehhh quizás exagere pero si serán tristes (ya los tengo en la mente)**

**Y bien ahora viene la pregunta que quizás todos se estarán diciendo y quizás hasta estén deseando mi muerte por eso jejeej ¿de verdad Hinata está muerta? Mmm no lo diré, lo descubrirán después jejeje solo si es que quieren que continúe. Bye no olviden dejarme sus reviews para saber que opinan de mi nuevo fic si se merece una conti o hasta allí muere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaa he vuelto jejeje muy rápido ¿no? jejeje pero es que lo juro! Que no he podido dormir con esta idea rondando en mi mente, ya tengo planeado como será la historia y algo me dice que tengo que continuarla. Mi conciencia y ustedes mis queridos. Así que lo continuo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, me dan la inspiración que necesito.**

**de verdad quiero agradecer a:**

**hinata-sama198, andreita xx, Anna, Getsuga Tenso y Kuroi Tenshi muchas gracias :) **

**En este capítulo nos remontaremos al pasado, para conocer lo que fue la relación entre Hinata y Naruto…la verdad no sé cuantos capítulos me lleven los recuerdos, pero tratare que no sea tan sofocante para ustedes. Les advierto que estos capítulos (los que me tome) serán un poco miel pero lo que se viene no será nada bonito (créanme yo soy la que lo escribo y creo que me deje llevar por el drama del momento jejeje)**

**Capitulo 2**

Ya hace hora y media que se había levantado, le dolía mucho el cuerpo y como no le iba a doler! Se había enfrentado a pein, al gran líder de akatsuki, que por mucho tiempo le había estado haciendo la guerra a todo el país del fuego. Se sentó con pesadez en la cama de hospital que había sido dispuesta para él. Su mirada se dedico a estudiar el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Era una habitación sencilla pero muy limpia. Se notaba en las paredes pintadas de blanco como en las mismas sábanas que lo cubrían. Una suave brisa refrescó su rostro, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para sentir aquella caricia que le estaba haciendo el viento otoñal. Todo se sentía en plena calma, no había preocupaciones por el momento.

Los recuerdos de la batalla vinieron a su mente, la villa destruida, escombros, sangre, gritos, dolor…sus amigos con graves heridas y algunos muertos…su corazón se sobrecogió de dolor al recordar que por casi perdía a otro de sus senseis, había tenido suerte de que pein al final decidiera escoger el camino del bien y que en sus últimos momentos hubiera regresado con vida a todos los caídos en esa mortal batalla. Sin duda aquello era tener suerte.

La imagen de una ojiperla vino a sus pensamientos…

Aquella chica que consideraba sombría, extrovertida y porque no decirlo algo rarita, había tenido el valor para enfrentarse a alguien como pein. Recordaba sus palabras, también recordaba lo mucho que le pedía que se detuviera, que no tenía oportunidad de ganar. Era terca sin duda alguna, había descubierto una nueva faceta en ella…

_Te amo_

Aquello fue como una daga directo al corazón, se esperaba todo menos eso, esperaba que dijera que sentía admiración por él…pero amor…era mucho para él.

Se sentía culpable, por su culpa ella casi moría. No sabía lo que hubiera hecho si aquello realmente hubiera pasado. Él no se merecía eso, no se merecía que alguien como ella lo amara y que tanto fuera el amor que sentía, que fuera capaz de dar su vida por él…ella era especial.

Había hecho una gran hazaña, pero sinceramente en esos momentos poco le importaba que fuera considerado héroe por toda la aldea.

El no era un héroe, si fuera un héroe no hubiera tenido que recurrir al chakra del kyubi para terminar con pein, si fuera un héroe sasuke ya estuviera de vuelta en la aldea, si fuera un héroe jiraiya no habría muerto… si fuera un héroe no hubiera permitido que la lastimaran…si fuera un héroe sabría responder a los sentimientos que ella le había confesado…pero no podía, sería un mentiroso si le dijera que la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, solo sería darle falsas esperanzas…

Y él no quería lastimarla, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darle una respuesta…sinceramente preferiría que ese día nunca llegara.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando alguien entró a la habitación. Supuso que se trataba de una enfermera, pero no. Frente a él se encontraba aquella mujer que le dificultaba la decisión en la respuesta que le tendría que dar a la ojiperla.

-veo que ya has despertado-dijo tiernamente la mujer

Naruto no respondió solo se limito a observar la villa o lo que quedaba de ella. Podía ver la gran actividad que se estaba dando a esas horas. Ninjas y anbus iban y venían de aquí para allá, la gente se amontonaba para recibir provisiones. Algunos ya se estaban dedicando a reconstruir la aldea, iniciando la construcción de las grandes casas de los feudales. Konoha solo se identificaba como tal por el monumento a los kages, el resto era ruinas.

-estás muy callado-Sakura se acercó para tomarle la temperatura a Naruto-vaya parece que ya se te ha bajado, tuviste mucha fiebre ¿sabes?

-Sakura-chan…-por fin se decidió hablar

-dime Naruto

-¿cómo está Hinata?-aquella pregunta descoloco a la mujer que tenía a lado suyo

-pues…esta algo grave pero estable…ahora se encuentra dormida

-ya veo…-quiso decir algo más como: ¿está bien? ¿Qué tan grave es la herida? ¿Se recuperará? pero simplemente no pudo- ¿puedo verla?-

-¿ah?

-¿puedo ver a Hinata?

-pero está dormida

-no importa…solo quiero cerciorarme de que se encuentre bien

-está bien… sígueme-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Naruto aunque tuviera todo el cuerpo enyesado nada le impediría que vea a Hinata, tenía ganas de verla, de ver su rostro, escuchar su voz, aunque la mayor parte fueran tartamudeos, pero aquello le confirmaría que estaba fuera de peligro.

En todo el recorrido que duro apenas unos minutos para llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la ojiperla, ninguno mencionó palabra alguna, se produjo un silencio incómodo, algo raro en ellos, pues eran muy buenos amigos y se tenían confianza. Nunca habían experimentado algo como eso.

Naruto se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos…quería verla pero era cierto que también tenía miedo de la reacción que tendría ésta al verlo…aún no tenia respuesta, una parte de él se tranquilizó, pues la ojiperla se encontraba dormida y quizás con un poco de suerte no despertaría mientras él estuviera de visita.

-bien ya llegamos-dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta-¿quieres que te deje solo?

El solo asintió como forma de respuesta. Ante tal acción Sakura salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Dejándolo a él dentro.

Naruto dirigió su vista hacia la imagen que le estaba ofreciendo la ojiperla. Podía percibir la paz que emanaba en ese momento. Se acercó a ella y se la quedó contemplando, parecía una esfinge dormida.

Que bella era! se atrevió a decir. La forma ovalada de su cara, su piel fina de porcelana, toda lozana y fresca, llena de juventud, la pequeñez de la oreja, los labios finos aunque algo relevados, le daban una imagen desdeñosa y sexy, un pensamiento atrevido cruzo por su mente pero lo desechó rápidamente no era bueno pensar en eso...siguió describiendo de forma inconsciente a la beldad captora de su sentido de la vista. Su cabellera de ondas azuladas, le parecían a las espumas del mar en una noche de luna llena.

Acercó su mano a la mejilla de la ojiperla, hizo una suave caricia en ella parecida a la del viento, quizás aquella misma que sintió él, cuando despertó.

-no debiste hacerlo…-dijo en un susurro-si hubieras muerto…no me lo hubiera perdonado… ¿por qué Hinata? ¿Qué viste en mí para que te prendaras de esa forma?-terminó con su monólogo al sentir que se despertaba.

Quedó embelesado al ver esos hermosos ojos opalinos tan de cerca, nunca los había visto así. Eran tan hermosos, tan enigmáticos, parecía que había caído en un hechizo, pues no podía apartar su vista de estos.

Hinata despertó al sentir algo confortante en su mejilla, al principio pensó que era uno de sus tantos sueños, donde Naruto le tocaba la mejilla para después decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero segundos después la caricia seguía, eso la obligó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con unas hermosas pupilas marinas, se permitió sumergirse en ese inmenso mar, debía parecer una tonta al mirarle así. La realidad la golpeó al instante, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza al recordar la última vez en que se habían visto…ella se le había confe…

-hola Hinata-dijo Naruto de forma dulce que combinaba perfectamente con su mirada

-na…naruto-kun

-shhh no hables mucho-la calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios-¿te encuentras bien?

-etto…sí-lo dijo tan bajito, pero Naruto lo escucho perfectamente

-me alegro-emitió un largo suspiro-lo que hiciste fue estúpido ¿lo sabías?

-yo…-pequeñas perlas salieron de sus pupilas, lo sabia…aquello fue estúpido…pero oírlo de su amado la derrumbaba por completo. Naruto como acto reflejo acercó sus labios para enjugarle las lágrimas- no llores…no fue mi intención-siguió el recorrido de cada lágrima y una fue a dar hasta los labios de la ojiperla. Se quedo mirando sus labios, estos se encontraban entreabiertos, como si lo invitaran a sumergirse en ellos y explorar cada parte de su boca. Descendió poco a poco y sus labios se fundieron en un beso.

El beso era suave y lento, sin prisas, un poco torpe quizás, pues aunque Naruto ya hubiera besado anteriormente eso no lo convertía en un experto y mucho peor Hinata, quien nunca en su vida había besado. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, ahora era más pasional. Hinata abrió la boca pare emitir un gemido y Naruto aprovecho ese acto para introducir su lengua. Está de más decir que Hinata quedo sorprendida ante tal acción, pero igual correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Sus lenguas comenzaron una danza incesante, como midiendo cual de las dos partes daba más. Sus salivas se mezclaban, exploraron cada parte su boca sin piedad estaban volviendo expertos en la materia. Naruto de forma inconsciente se situó encima de la ojiperla, sin llegar aplastarla. El beso fue menguando hasta llegar a ser un ligero roce. Naruto aprisiono el labio superior de Hinata y dio ligeros mordiscos en el, tenía que acabar con esto o no sabría de lo que sería capaz y el aún no pisaba terreno firme en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Se separo lentamente del cuerpo de la ojiperla. Esta aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban de color grana y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados…le pareció ver un ángel en ese momento, pero tenía que detenerse, poner en orden sus sentimientos y ver si estos le daban la respuesta que tanto anhelaba la mujer que por primera vez en su vida le había hecho perder la cordura.

-Hinata…yo…no quería…yo me deje llevar

-no- te…pre-cu-pes…naru-to-kun-otra vez tartamudeaba, siempre que hablaba con ella o en las ocasiones que hablaba con ella mejor dicho, siempre se preguntaba ¿alguna vez le hablaría con firmeza? la verdad dudaba de eso, no es que le molestara, sino que le daba la sensación como que si su presencia le incomodaba de cierto modo.

-Hinata…sé que no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para decirte esto…pero siento que debo hacerlo, no me preguntes por qué, porque ni yo lo sé

-di-me…Naru-to-kun

-es con respecto a lo que paso cuando luchaste con pein-era un tonto impulsivo lo sabía de antemano, lo hacía todo al revés, primero la besaba y luego la cuestionaba con respecto a ese tema que seguía siendo extraño para él

Escuchar eso hizo que la sangre se le bajara a los pies, sabía que algún día tenía que hacer frente a lo que había dicho…pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-yo…

-por favor Hinata déjame continuar…dime…lo que dijiste en ese momento ¿era verdad?-quería estar seguro de lo que sentía la ojiperla

-yo…-ella agacho la cabeza avergonzada no quería toparse con su mirada, sentía tanta vergüenza y temor. Pero ese acto hizo que Naruto lo entendiera de otra forma.

-está bien Hinata…yo comprenderé si todo lo que dijiste no resulta ser verdad-bajo la cabeza, no sabía por qué, pero el saber que quizás se trataba de una mentira, de que Hinata lo había hecho para que no peleara, hizo que su corazón sintiese un gran vacío.

-naru-to-kun…yo-Hinata se armó de valor…aquello era muy difícil, pero no podía negar lo que ya había dicho…eso era de cobardes-yo..to-do…lo que di-je en la ba-ta-lla…con-tra pein…era ver-dad…yo te a…yo te a…-tenía que hacerlo-yo…te amo, siempre lo he hecho -esta vez alzó su mirada y se encontró con la de Naruto, como asegurando lo que había dicho.

Naruto sintió su corazón palpitar de alegría…entonces era verdad que ella lo amaba, era verdad de que alguien por fin lo amaba… ¿pero él? ¿Qué sentía él por Hinata? amor no era, de eso estaba seguro, aunque no era cierto que la ojiperla le era totalmente indiferente, pues ese beso le confirmaba de que quizás si sentía algo por Hinata, no tan fuerte como para llamarlo amor, pero era algo a que aferrarse.

-yo…te mentiría si te dijera que te amo…

-no…te cul-po…na-ru-to-kun-dijo con la voz entrecortada, intentando que nuevas lágrimas no salieran.

-pero…no sé lo que es…- sonrió ligeramente-pero siento algo por ti…yo quiero comenzar contigo como amigos…es lo único que puedo ofrecerte en este momento, yo no quiero herirte Hinata, mis sentimientos son muy diferentes a los tuyos…y aún yo siento algo por Sakura, no puedo comenzar algo serio contigo si todavía pienso en otra persona…quizás se trate más de un capricho lo que siento por ella…eso no lo sé…pero necesito saberlo…Hinata quiero que tú me ayudes a definir estos sentimientos que yo tengo hacia ti, quiero saber si lo que siento por ti puede llegar a convertirse en amor verdadero, si tú y yo tendremos una relación más allá de lo que te estoy ofreciendo…Hinata quiero que sepas que ahora no hay otra persona a quien más yo quiera proteger, lo que paso con pein ha hecho que surjan en mi unas ganas inexplicables de protegerte y quiero hacerlo…¿qué dices Hinata? ¿Quieres que comencemos como amigos?

-yo…-si bien esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero estaba contenta de que Naruto la involucrara en sus planes…quizás algún podría escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto ansiaba oír de boca de su amado, tendría que mantener la esperanza de que así sería, pero ahora tenía que conformarse con ser su amiga- acepto Naruto-kun

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 2, en el próximo tendremos más sobre la relación de Naruto y Hinata, veremos cómo se va desarrollando y como esta relación de amigos se irá transformando poco a poco, los recuerdos duraran como dos capítulos más(eso espero) espero no aburrirlos demasiado. Les deseo todo lo mejor del mundo.**


	3. te quiero

**Capítulo 3 **

**Lo he meditado seriamente y no voy a continuar con los recuerdos…bueno sí… pero no voy a interrumpir la historia, los recuerdos se iran desarrollando a lo largo de la historia…espero que no les moleste mi decisión **

**Aclaraciones: lo que va en comillas se refiere a los recuerdos**

_Hacia un día soleado en la aldea oculta de la hoja, había mucha actividad a estas horas, como era de costumbre desde hace un mes atrás…desde aquel fatal día…_

_También había transcurrido dos semanas desde aquella conversación. A partir de aquello la relación entre Naruto y Hinata iba a la mar de bien, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema del beso pero aún así se volvieron más unidos. Hinata ya no tartamudeaba tanto como antes aunque todavía estaba entre sus costumbres sonrojarse cada vez que Naruto le hacia un cumplido._

_Naruto quien todo el día había estado ayudando en la reconstrucción de la aldea, ahora se encontraba buscando entre el gentío a alguien en especifico. No la había visto desde ayer y la verdad deseaba mucho verla, ella se había vuelto en alguien muy importante para él, a pesar de que no haigan compartido mucho antes de la batalla con pein, se podría decir que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie._

_Paró en seco cuando descubrió a la dueña de sus pensamientos a unos cuantos metros de él, ella le daba la espalda. Se fue acercando con sigilo hacia donde estaba, iba a sorprenderla. Se situó por detrás de ella y puso sus manos en los ojos de la muchacha, tapándole así el panorama que observaba esta. _

_-¿quién es?-pregunto con voz fingida_

_-Naruto-kun-apartó las manos, siempre lo descubría sin importar que tipo de voz fingiera, era un caso perdido sorprenderla _

_-ahh Hinata como es que siempre me descubres-poso sus manos por detrás de la cabeza e hizo un puchero (¬3¬) a lo que la ojiperla no pudo evitar reírse algo que contagio al rubio. Le encantaba su risa tenía que admitirlo._

_-es imposible que no te reconozca Naruto-kun-dijo esto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hinata le parecía tan tierna cuando hacia ese gesto, esa era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de ella_

_-bueno no importa…además no vine solo para decirte eso_

_-entonces…_

_-es que quiero que conozcas un lugar_

_-¿un lugar?_

_-si a nadie se lo he mostrado y quiero que seas tú la primera persona que lo conozcas… ¿quieres venir? _

_-sí…me gustaría-contestó ilusionada solo de pensar que Naruto la consideraba bastante como para mostrarle su lugar secreto-…podríamos almorzar ahí_

_-me parece perfecto…pero tendría que pedirle al viejo que me prepare un poco de ramen_

_-no te preocupes…Naruto-kun…yo te preparé el almuerzo-volvió a sonrojarse_

_-¿en serio?...pues entonces muchas gracias Hinata-chan- Hinata no pudo sentirse más que contenta al escuchar la forma en que Naruto dijo su nombre, se lo había dicho con cariño…algo que ni en sus sueños pudo ver ni oír de boca de su amado._

_-entonces que no se diga más. Vamos Hinata-chan!-le tomo la mano a la ojiperla, quien se sorprendió ante ese gesto. Su cara parecía un tomate maduro, estaba tan roja que hasta Naruto se preocupó_

_-¿eh? ¿Hinata-chan te sientes bien?_

_-sí…descuida_

_-pero es que estás roja y eso no es normal_

_-no…en serio…no me pasa…nada-le sonrió tiernamente a lo que Naruto también sonrió_

…

…

_Habían llegado al lugar secreto del rubio. Era un sitio muy encantador, el suelo estaba invadido de flores de diversos matices, podía distinguirse entre claveles, lirios y jazmines. Era todo un arco iris. Como fondo se podía ver una hermosa cascada, la forma en que caían las aguas le parecía a la forma del velo de una novia. Tan limpio y puro. El agua golpeaba contra los seniles y producía un sonido tan relajante como los cantares de los cientos de pillitos que revoloteaban en la zona…era tan hermoso y mucho más hermoso, porque lo podía compartir con la persona amada._

_-y bien ¿qué me dices? ¿Te gusta?_

_-es muy hermoso…Naruto-kun…pero ¿cómo es que esta zona no qué afectada por el ataque de pein?_

_-pues a mí también me sorprendió al encontrarla en tan buen estado…quizás deba ser una parte del edén…como lo decía ero-sennin- dijo esto último con cierta tristeza. Hinata lo notó. _

_-¿todavía…lo extrañas? Naruto-kun_

_-un poco…pero ya se me pasara… así que no tomes en cuentas mis momentos tontos ¿quieres? no quiero arruinar el almuerzo_

_-está bien…Naruto-kun-Hinata sabía que a Naruto aún le dolía la muerte de su maestro, pero ella siempre quedaba callada ante este tema…pues no sabía cómo tratarlo._

_Se sentaron debajo de un frondoso árbol, para que este les hiciera sombra. Naruto comenzó a degustar la comida que Hinata le había preparado. _

_-está delicioso Hinata-chan!- y la verdad no mentía, Hinata preparaba una comida exquisita, le gustaban mucho sus platillos, parecían preparados con esmero y amor…eso lo alegraba en gran manera, porque nunca nadie se había esforzado en prepararle algo así como lo había hecho Hinata- demasiado bueno, eres una excelente cocinera Hinata-chan!-exclamó feliz el rubio _

_-gracias Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata que a esas alturas ya se encontraba roja por los halagos que Naruto le hacía a su comida_

_-no yo debería de darte las gracias por preparar algo tan delicioso para mí…nunca me cansaré de decirlo…pero serás una buena esposa algún día _

_Hinata casi se desmaya ante ese comentario, se puso un poco nerviosa pues ya no era como la otra vez que Naruto le había dicho ese mismo comentario hace algunos años atrás, la diferencia de antes era que Naruto no conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora…pues…ahora era diferente_

_-¿eh? ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado Naruto al ver que la ojiperla se había callado de repente_

_-no…nada-negó rápidamente con la cabeza_

_-¿segura?_

_-…en serio_

_-bueno…-si Hinata le decía que estaba bien, pues debía confiar en ella, así que no insistirá más_

_-yo…creo que ya debemos irnos Naruto-kun…ya es tarde_

_-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? pero si aún no anochece_

_-es que…como ya mi horario terminó…yo debo regresar a casa_

_-¿por qué?-pregunto algo desilusionado, al saber que ya no podía estar más tiempo con Hinata_

_-mi padre…se enojaría mucho conmigo si llegara tarde_

_-está bien, no quiero que tu padre se moleste contigo por culpa mía…entonces déjame llevarte hasta tu casa-se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia la ojiperla para que esta también pudiera hacer lo mismo, a lo cual accedió._

_-está bien _

_Caminaron hasta la casa la Hyuga en silencio, pero no era de esos incómodos sino más bien de esos reconfortantes. Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron cogidos de la mano, si alguien los hubiera visto dirían que ya eran pareja…pero aún faltaba para eso_

_De pronto la ojiperla se detiene de forma abrupta, esto sorprendió a Naruto._

_-¿Qué pasa Hinata?_

_-Naruto-kun… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- su voz salió temblosa…como si tuviera miedo de lo que iba a decir_

_-si claro! ¿Pero qué te pasa?-preguntó algo consternado por la actitud de la ojiperla_

_-¿podrías…dejarme hasta aquí nomas?-lo dijo en un susurro_

_-pero… ¿por qué? solo nos falta esta cuadra para llegar a tu casa_

_-es que…-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, eso asustó mucho al rubio, pero aún más lo asusto cuando vio salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos opalinos. Sin pensarlo abrazó fuerte a la ojiperla escondiendo el rostro de esta en su pecho._

_-por kami Hinata! Estás temblando! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó el rubio, aún sin aflojar el abrazo_

_-no…quería decírtelo-la voz de la ojiperla salía entrecortada por causa del llanto, escondió aún más su rostro en el pecho del rubio- no quería decírtelo…por favor…dime que nos seguiremos viendo…por favor- su voz ahora sonaba una plegaria desesperada. Tomo de la camisa al rubio y alzo su rostro a él. Naruto se derrumbó ante esa imagen, los ojos de la ojiperla demostraban dolor, angustia, miedo…pero miedo ¿de qué? ¿Quién podía estar haciéndola sufrir? ¿Quién sería el miserable que la había hecho llorar? ¿Y Por qué decía todas estas cosas? el miedo le invadió de pronto ¿acaso alguien quería separarlo de ella? o ¿acaso ella quería separarse de él?_

_-Hinata dime!-prácticamente le suplico, se encontraba desesperado por saber que era lo que tenía así a la ojiperla_

_-dime…que no me dejaras!-lo seguía viendo con esa mirada suplicante_

_-Hinata…_

_-promételo!-le grito con desesperación y tras eso sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, más lágrimas amenazaban con salir_

_-te lo prometo-contestó con firmeza_

_Hinata volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho y comenzó a hablar-mi…padre…no quiere que nos veamos…al parecer alguien le ha dicho algo erróneo a mi padre…y el no quiere que te vea más…pero yo no quiero-sollozó finalmente_

_-pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiere que nos veamos?-pregunto alterado, la sola idea de verse lejos de ella lo hacía angustiarse en gran manera _

_Ahora venia la parte más difícil…se aferro aún más a Naruto, como temiendo que con esto su relación de amigos terminara _

_-el…el…sabe…-se quedo muda, no quería decirlo…_

_-¿Qué sabe?_

_-el…sabe…que…tú tienes el kyubi…pero yo se que el miente… ¿tú no tienes eso verdad?-por fin lo dijo, eso la dejo derrotada, sintió desfallecer entre sus brazos y miles de lagrimas salir por sus ojos._

_Sintió dolor en su corazón, al escuchar eso…fue presa de la angustia y el miedo. Abrazó aún más fuerte a Hinata…sintió su cara algo húmeda_

_Ahora él soltaba lágrimas…_

_Miedo fue lo que sintió…otra vez era rechazado por aquel demonio que tenía en su interior…miedo sentía de que Hinata se alejara de él por aquel demonio… ¿es que no podía ser feliz acaso? Al fin había encontrado estabilidad con alguien, por fin supo lo que era sentirse amado… ¿acaso era mucho pedir que alguien lo amara?…Hinata se alejaría al saber lo que llevaba en su interior…la comprendía ¿Quién en su sano juicio andaría con alguien que se encontraba maldito desde su nacimiento? No quería perderla…pero sabía que era inevitable al saber toda la verdad…comenzó a besar sus cabellos desesperadamente, tratando de hacerle llegar un mensaje…el mensaje que salía desde lo más profundo de su corazón…_

_-dime…ahora tú…promételo! Que por favor no te irás cuando te lo diga-tomo su cara entre sus manos ni siquiera trato de ocultar sus lágrimas, estas salía a montón. Hinata estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto llorar a Naruto…_

_-dime! Que te quedaras conmigo…dime que no me rechazaras como lo han hecho otros…dime que seguirás a mi lado…por favor dime…-hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Hinata y comenzó a sollozar y a gemir de dolor…_

_-Naruto-kun…_

_-es cierto…Hinata…es cierto…por favor…-un torrente de lágrimas secundo la triste confesión, Hinata sintió su cuello humedecer…pero ¿qué era cierto?-yo…tengo al kyubi en mi interior…-su voz salió esporádica…ahí estaba la respuesta…había quedado en shock…aquello que se negaba a creer…había resultado ser verdad…no sabía cómo reaccionar…bajo los brazos, aquellos que estaba usando para abrazar a Naruto y los coloco a ambos lado…su mirada se encontraba perdida. _

_Volvió a escuchar los fuertes sollozos del rubio y sus palabras entrecortadas_

_-por favor…no me dejes…dime que no te irás…por favor…te necesito Hinata…por favor…-Naruto estaba desesperado…ya no sentía el abrazo reconfortante de la ojiperla… ¿acaso todo estaba perdido ya?... ¿acaso su única oportunidad de ser feliz; se iría lejos de él dejándolo desolado?- no quie…ro perderte…por favor Hinata! _

_Hinata seguía sin reaccionar… ¿Qué debía hacer?_

_-quédate conmigo…tú eres mi única felicidad…_

_Aquellas palabras la hicieron entrar en razón ¿qué estaba haciendo? estaba haciendo llorar al amor de su vida…le estaba negando su felicidad…se sintió horrible. Naruto era mucho más que ese concepto que tenían de él "el niño demonio"…por un momento tuvo miedo de que la hiriera, pero que tonta había sido! Ella sabía más que nadie que él jamás le haría daño…ella lo amaba…y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso_

_Levanto el rostro de Naruto con delicadeza. Este la quedo viendo con expresión hundida. Pegó su frente con la de él._

_-ya no llores…Naruto-kun…nunca te dejare…porque yo…te amo-Hinata venció su timidez y acerco sus labios a los de él…lo beso tiernamente, quería demostrarle que ella estaba con él y que algo así nunca los separaría… _

_Sintió que un gran peso salían de sus hombros…se sintió en paz al escuchar tan hermosas palabras…dos palabras que lo habían salvado. Correspondió el beso de la misma forma, tierna y pausada._

_Dijo entre sus labios_

_-gracias…_

…

…

_Ya no llores…_

_Nunca te dejare…_

_Yo te amo…_

Despertó súbitamente al escuchar los llantos de su hija. Otra vez había soñado con _ella_…

Se toco la mejilla, esta se encontraba algo húmeda…había estado llorando mientras dormía…

Se sentó pesadamente en la cama. Su hija estaba a un lado suyo, moviéndose inquieta. Sonrió al verla…tan pequeña y delicada…todavía podía creer que aquel hermoso ser, tan perfecto, había surgido de él y de ella…

La acurrucó tiernamente entre sus brazos…

-shhh ya no llores… ¿tienes hambre princesa?-solo consiguió más llanto por parte de ella…eso significaba que sí tenía hambre. Si bien era inexperto, pero ya estaba aprendiendo las reacciones de su hija cuando quería algo. Tomo el biberón que había preparado hace media hora…pues hace media hora recién se había acostado a dormir…sin lugar a duda su hija no lo dejaba dormir bien…pero aún así la amaba…

Naruto rozó tiernamente su nariz con el cachete de su hija. Esta tomaba su leche de forma pausada cerrando sus ojitos de vez en cuando y de vez en cuando también lo miraba con sus ojitos azules…como si ya reconociera que ese hombre frente a ella era su papá.

-te quiero…hijita…de verdad te quiero…

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo ¿se merece un review? aunque sea uno pequeñito…no sé si esta largo, ustedes me dicen si lo quieren así, más corto o más largo, yo acceder a lo que ustedes pidan. Bueno esta capitulo este algo light para lo que se viene, pues habrá más sufrimiento y peripecias para Naruto…quizás lo cambie a M…eso no sé…pero bueno ustedes dirán!**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Hinata-sama198****: ****muchas gracias por tu comentario y como veras no pienso interrumpir la historia, habrá recuerdos durante la trama, aunque quizás ya no sean tan largos como este (eso espero) muchas gracias en serio. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y si tienes alguna duda o critica no dudes en hacerlo (oh vaya que sutileza si tienes dudas no dudes jejeje).**

**Tenshou Getsuga****:****oh me alegra verte también por aquí, muchas gracias por el comentario y por permitirme que siga la historia, espero que te guste también este capitulo ****J**

**Flo****: ****se te agradece por el comentario, me alegra que te guste el fic, eso me emociona en gran manera, y bueno con respecto a las preguntas que me has hecho, pues te las contestare en lo que sigue el fic. Pero muchas gracias por el interés. Esperare ansiosa tu comentario. No faltes!**

**Linky D****: ****oh me alegra muchísimo que te gusten tanto mis historias, gracias en serio eso me sube los ánimos, muchas gracias en serio por lo lindo del comentario y espero que haya gustado el capitulo. Estaré esperando con ansias tu review**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic espero no decepcionarles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**perdooooooooooooon, gomen, sorry, désolé, desculpe, scusa, ho sento. Lo siento en serio, sé que me demoré millones de años en actualizar, pero es que tuve ciertos inconvenientes con mi cuenta en fanfiction y con la universidad ni que se diga y mi poca inspiración para escribir el capitulo, disculpen la demora, espero que alguien todavía siga leyendo este fic T-T pero bueno ya no los aburro más así que a leer se ha dicho**

**Advertencia: spoilers del manga (solo ciertas cosas, porque hay algunas variantes) leer bajo riesgo**

**Capitulo 4 **

_-deja verte- dijo un rubio desde lo alto de una cascada_

_-tengo…vergüenza –dijo de forma tímida una chica oculta entre los arbustos_

_-venga Hinata así no te podrás meter _

_-pero…es que…-llevó uno de sus canos dedos a la boca_

_-venga ya!-Naruto se acercó a la chica y la sacó de los arbustos, dejando ver así un traje de baño de dos piezas que contorneaban sus voluminosas líneas _

_-Na-Naruto-kun… ¿por qué hi-cis-te eso?_

_-pero si te ves bien!- dijo Naruto admirando embobado a la beldad que tenía enfrente- además si no lo hacía, de seguro te ibas a quedar ahí todo el día_

_-pero…_

_-nada de peros-le cogió de la mano-vamos a meternos Hinata-chan-le guiñó el ojo a la ojiperla_

_Solo tuvo que decir eso para que el rostro de Hinata tomara colores_

_Algunas horas después_

_Los dos se encontraban sentados debajo de un gran árbol observando el ocaso, apoyados el uno al otro. Naruto tenía descansada su cabeza en los hombros de la ojiperla, con los ojos cerrados aspirando la suave brisa que hacía en ese momento. Sentía una inmensa paz a lado de la ojiperla, una paz que no pudo sentir en todos sus años de existencia…esa tranquilidad solo la sentía a su lado…_

_-¿Hinata? _

_-si…Na-Naruto-kun-respondió la ojiperla, quien a estas alturas esta de mas decir que se encontraba como una amapola_

_-ya es tarde-dijo Naruto en un susurro. Esa era la parte del día que más odiaba…el ocaso. Porque eso significaba separarse de Hinata y sin saberlo ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, a su aroma, a sus suspiros…no le gustaba separarse de ella…_

_Pero ¿eso podría significar amor? no lo sabía, era obvio que algo fuerte sentía cuando estaba con ella…quizás debía decirle lo que le hacía sentir en esos momento…pero no quería ilusionarla con algo que no estaba seguro si sentía…todavía estaba su asunto con Sakura, aún no había podido definir bien sus sentimientos. Pero reconocía que era idiota, su relación con Hinata quizás ya no podría llamarse solo amistad, pues a veces se ponían un poco "cariñosos"…bueno solo eran besitos rápidos y muy pequeños, pero que cada día se repetían con frecuencia…pero es que simplemente tenía que reconocer que se había vuelto muy dependiente de sus labios, de sus sonrojos, de su risa…de su todo… ¿eso era algo?_

_-lo sé_

_-está oscureciendo_

_-lo sé_

_-debemos irnos ya_

_-lo sé_

_-eres hermosa_

_-lo…Naruto-kun!-se sonrojó violentamente_

_-jajaja pero si es la verdad! Eres hermosa_

_-Na…-no pudo continuar porque Naruto le plantó un rápido beso en los labios_

_-venga tenemos que irnos, tú padre se molestará si no estás allí antes del anochecer_

_-no…m-e qui-ero ir_

_-yo tampoco quiero que te vayas…-dio un largo suspiro-pero no quiero que por culpa mía tengas problemas _

_-yo…_

_-ven Hinata…te llevo hasta…bueno hasta una cuadra antes de tu casa-tampoco le gustaba esa rutina…la rutina de esconderse como si de un ladrón se tratara..._

_-está bien_

_Ambos se levantaron del pasto y caminaron cogidos de la mano hacia la mansión Hyuga. No hablaban, pero expresaban lo que sentían con el contacto de sus manos. Con solo ese roce podían sentir infinidad de emociones…alegría, paz…libertad de andar sin miedo a los demás…pero solo era libertad momentánea… la realidad era otra…pesada y oscura_

_-ya llegamos-Naruto interrumpió el silencio, su voz salió trémula, dándole la espalda a la ojiperla. _

_-Naruto-kun ¿t-te pasa algo?-dijo Hinata extrañada por la actitud del rubio_

_-no…Hinata…solo es que…no es nada solo son tonterías mías… ¿nos vemos mañana?-pregunto esperanzado_

_-si…Naruto…-Hinata comenzó a jugar con los dedos_

_-sí Hinata-chan_

_-t-e amo-dijo en un susurro, a continuación le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia la mansión. Hinata siempre le decía un te amo acompañado de un beso cada vez que se despedían, quería asegurarle que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo y que estaba dispuesta esperar su respuesta_

_-yo también quisiera decírtelo Hinata…pero no puedo…todavía- dijo al viento_

_Naruto se dispuso a marcharse hacia su departamento, pero dos ninjas, uno de cabello rosado y otro de cabello plateado interrumpieron su paso, colocándose justo en frente _

_-Naruto! –dijo la kunoichi. Esta se encontraba agitada tanto así que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse, su semblante lucía contrariado_

_-Sakura-chan! Kakashi sensei ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienen así?-preguntó preocupado el rubio_

_-Naruto...es sasuke-contestó kakashi, viendo como su ex-alumna era incapaz de hablar _

_Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, dejando ver su turbación, sabía que la sola mención de ese nombre significaba algo malo_

_-¿qué le pasó a sasuke?-preguntó desesperado, ya imaginándose lo peor_

_-no le ha pasado nada…aún_

_-¿qué significa eso? ya déjate de tonterías kakashi sensei y habla de una buena vez!_

_-cálmate Naruto- exhaló fuerte antes de continuar-__Danzō__ se autoproclamó hokage _

_-¿y eso que tiene que ver con sasuke?_

_-mucho…lo ha puesto en el libro bingo_

_-¿qué? ¿Pero por qué? Tsunade-bachan jamás hizo algo así _

_- …sasuke esta vez fue demasiado lejos…mató al hermano del Raikage y este ha dado la orden de que cualquiera que se encuentre con sasuke debe matarlo. Incluso los cinco kages van hacer una reunión sobre esto._

_-demonios! ¿Por qué sasuke haría algo así? _

_-Naruto… sasuke desde hace tiempo debería de haber estado en ese libro, con el simple hecho de haberse ido con orochimaru lo convertía en un traidor, la razón por la que sasuke estuvo protegido estos años, fue porque Tsunade-sama era el hokage, pero ahora es diferente_

_-rayos! Tendré que arreglar esto con ese viejo!-Naruto se giró impetuoso en dirección hacia la torre hokage, pero kakashi en un rápido movimiento lo detuvo. Presionando sus brazos tras su espalda._

_-kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué hace? suélteme! ¿Acaso no ve de que se trata de sasuke?_

_-Naruto. También siento lo mismo, pero que vayas allá con la intención de arreglar todo a los golpes, no solucionará nada, es más hasta podrías empeorar la situación, que de por sí ya está grave._

_-pero… ¡¿entonces qué quiere que haga? ¡¿Espera acaso que me quede sentado mientras veo como asesinan a mi amigo? De ninguna manera lo voy a permitir!-Naruto hacia fuerza para liberarse del agarre de su ex-sensei, pero este no mermaba en cuanto a la fuerza _

_-debes calmarte y pensar las cosas con claridad_

_-pero ¿cómo pide que me calme en una situación así?_

_-Naruto!-dijo por fin Sakura quien había estado ausente en la conversación. Tomó llorosa las manos del rubio y las apretó con fuerza- por favor…dime que salvaras a sasuke…por favor…tú lo prometiste- mas lágrimas salieron de sus verdosos ojos_

_-Sakura-chan…yo-Naruto miraba derrotado a la muchacha, sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor que transmitían sus ojos…sintiéndose incapaz de cumplir con aquella promesa. Pero sacó valor para poder transmitirle confianza- te lo prometo- hizo más fuerte el agarre de sus manos- traeré a sasuke de vuelta _

…

…

-orden 10! Orden 10! ¿Qué pasa con la orden 10?

Naruto despertó de un largo lapso, en el que su mente se obligó a desconectarse de la nueva realidad en la que vivía. Tomo cuenta en donde realidad estaba, no podía estarse durmiendo en el trabajo, pero…últimamente se perdía mucho en los recuerdos.

-la orden número 10 ya está lista?-gritó un hombre gordo, de apariencia grasienta y desaliñado aspecto, este tenía un - ea! Apúrate niñato estúpido! No tengo todo el día para estarte esperando!

-sale orden número diez-dijo desganado, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos por parte de su "jefe"

-ya era hora fullero indionote!-el hombre lo miró turbiamente

Hace tres meses que había huido de Konoha sin que nadie se entere, tuvo la suerte de encontrar una aldea de Tonganas*- una pequeña civilización conservadora y antigua del mundo shinobi, que se consideraba extinta-a los cinco días de haberse ido. La aldea era invisible ante el resto del mundo shinobi, algo bueno para alguien que no quería ser encontrado. No había mucho desarrollo y la gente que vivía allí era de escasos recursos, pero aún así logró establecerse en un puesto de trabajo, que si bien la paga era una miseria, pero al menos podía mantener a su hija y mediamente a él

Al principio le fue difícil adaptarse pues no todo el pueblo hablaba su idioma, sus costumbres también eran algo con lo que tuvo problemas, pues muchos reprobaban su idea de padre soltero, no veían con buenos ojos que un hombre joven con una niña de meses, viviera solo sin la compañía femenina. Incluso hasta se plantearon la opción de hacerlo casar con una del pueblo, pero él se negó rotundamente, diciendo que era su vida y que el decidía como vivirla y con quien vivirla. Claro que a ellos no les pareció buena idea y todavía está en disputa su situación civil.

El sitio era un cuchitril lleno de telarañas y grasa pegada en las paredes, el olor nauseabundo de la basura de días y de carne podrida llego hasta sus fosas nasales. Le daba repugnancia ese lugar pero se las tenía que apañar…era el único trabajo seguro que podía conseguir; ahora debía mantenerse alejado del mundo ninja al que estaba acostumbrado vivir…

Odiaba ese lugar, no se le era considerado en lo más mínimo, era tratado peor que los animales y cada día que pasaba el dueño lo odiaba más…algo le decía que conocía la razón.

El pito de una fábrica cercana indicaba el final de la jornada de trabajo, todos los días tocaba exactamente a las seis de la tarde, cuando el gentío se recogía en sus covachas a esperar la noche a oscuras, solo alumbrándose con candiles. Pues toda la energía eléctrica se la llevaban las fábricas que de forma ilegal invadieron el mísero pueblucho

-ey tú colorado- le comenzaron a llamar así por el color de su cabello y ojos, pues todos en el pueblo tenían color de ojos y cabello oscuros y aquello era novedad…aunque no sabía que significaba colorado para ellos.

-sí dígame

-ni pienses que te irás sin antes limpiar este desastre-dijo el hombre señalando un pila de basura amontonada en una esquina.

-como ordene-no iba a rechistar por eso, aunque le estaba robando horas de salario, pues en un principio dijo que trabajaría hasta las cinco, pero luego le añadió una hora más y sueldo en nada había aumentado, ese hombre no iba a tener la satisfacción de verlo enojado, pues ya ni de eso tenía ganas. El chico bullicioso había muerto aquella tarde de lluvia…

Había hecho el trabajo sucio, era quincena y eso significaba su mísera paga, su paupérrimo dinero en el bolsillo. Se puso en la fila de empleados, que contando con él eran un total de cinco

-aquí tienes!-prácticamente le arrojó el dinero en la cara, otra razón más para suponer que lo odiaba

-gracias-contestó de mala gana, miró el dinero que ahora estaba en sus manos sucias y notó que faltaba más de la cuarta parte…el desgraciado le había rebajado!

-¿algún problema colorado?-preguntó cínicamente el hombre por detrás de un taburete

Ese tipo ya lo estaba llevando a sus límites, ahora ¿él qué rayos hacía con esta miseria? esto no le alcanzaba ni para una semana y tenía a un bebe que mantener y a alguien a quien pagar. Ganas no le faltaban de devolverle la "caricia" que le hizo al principio. Pero en vez de eso guardó el dinero en el bolsillo y alzó la mirada altiva y le mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

-ninguno-dijo demostrándole o haciéndole creer que no tenía problemas con sus recortes. Eso le molestó en gran sobremanera al hombre que no hizo ni el intento de ocultar y estalló en iras, lanzándole una maldición en su lengua de origen: era un romaní

-malos chequeles te tagelen el drupo!

…

…

Caminaba por aquella calle desierta, alumbrada de matices naranjas que perdían su color en el horizonte, provenientes de la entrada del sol y la salida de la luna. Hacia un aire muy fresco que mecía sus cabellos. Se permitió respirar el aire oxigenado y caminar con tranquilidad hasta su covacha alquilada de unos cuantos ryu*. Alzó su mirada al cielo…esa vista naranja con toques de amarillo pálido algo de violeta o azul, se parecía mucha a aquella vez en que se sintió completo.

_Hinata…_

Su mente y corazón la buscaba a _ella_, obligándose a perderse en los buenos momentos que vivió a su lado…manteniendo aún la esperanza quizás convertida en ceguera de que aún estaba con él…

_Se encontraba sentado en el frío suelo, cubierto de nieve. Trataba de encontrar a sasuke con el modo ermitaño, eso requería de una gran concentración que el frío le impedía conseguir. La situación con sasuke se volvió más grave, hablar o rogarle por la vida de su amigo al Raikage no mejoró nada, el kage de las nubes no flaqueó en su decisión, ni por más que se arrodilló ante sus pies, se mostró severo y renuente a un acuerdo o a un apelo _

_-Naruto…-dijo yamato, estaba preocupado por él, desde que habían hablado con el Raikage, el rubio no había pronunciado palabra, solo se había sentado en el suelo, uniendo las manos y concentrando su chakra para lograr el modo ermitaño_

_-déjalo…necesita pensar-dijo kakashi quien se encontraba a su lado _

_-pero kakashi -sempai! Naruto recibió una paliza de esos tipos del Raikage y aún no se ha recuperado, sus heridas pueden abrirse si no… _

_-no creas que no me preocupa yamato…pero sinceramente lo que más me preocupa es saber lo que hará ahora Naruto_

_-¿qué crees que pueda hacer kakashi-sempai?_

_-no lo sé…solo espero que no sea algo insensato_

_-¿kakashi-sensei?-habló por fin Naruto, los dos hombres pusieron atención a lo que el joven tenía que decir_

_-dime Naruto _

_-¿__Danzō__ todavía se encuentra en la aldea?_

_-¿para qué quieres saber eso?_

_-quiero hablar con él_

_-Naruto ninguno de los 4 kages te escuchó ¿qué te hace pensar que Danzō_ _lo hará?_

_-tengo que intentarlo kakashi-sensei, debo hacer el intento al menos_

_-primero cura tus heridas…después ya veremos_

_-pero…_

_-Naruto!-se escuchó a lo lejos. Se vieron cuatro siluetas viviniendo hacia ellos a una increíble velocidad. Las cuatro siluetas se ubicaron delante del rubio_

_-Sakura-chan, Sai, Kiba, cejudo ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó asombrado_

_-Naruto nos hemos enterado de lo que hiciste-dijo Kiba_

_-¿estuvieron siguiéndonos? ¿Desde cuándo?-interrumpió yamato_

_-desde la conversación con el Raikage-contestó kakashi por todos_

_-kakashi-sempai ¿usted lo sabía y no lo dijo?_

_-¿para qué? de todos modos iban a aparecer en cualquier momento…muy bien ustedes cuatro ¿a que han venido?-preguntó serio el peligris _

_-pues…-iba a hablar lee, pero un golpe en el estómago propinado por Sakura lo interrumpió _

_-yo…este-Sakura comenzó a jugar con los dedos, Naruto sonrió internamente al recordar a alguien que también hacía lo mismo_

_-¿qué quieres Sakura-chan?_

_-yo…Naruto…veras…yo…Naruto tenemos que hablar_

_-¿de qué?_

_-yo…te amo_

_-¡¿qué?_

_-¿Qué has dicho Sakura-chan? debo haberte escuchado mal ¿puede repetirlo?-si que tenía que haberle escuchado mal, pues Sakura había dicho que lo amaba y eso era imposible, sabiendo los sentimientos que la pelirosa albergaba _

_-lo que he dicho Naruto…es que…te amo…ya no siento nada por sasuke, no sé en que estaba pensando siguiendo a un tipo como el ¡estoy confesándote mis sentimientos así que escucha!_

_Su corazón comenzó a palpitar estrepitosamente…entonces era verdad…Sakura le había dicho que lo amaba…cierta parte de él se sintió feliz, pues Sakura era su gran amor imposible, la chica que le quitaba el sueño…aquella chica a la que tanto amaba se le estaba confesando y él no sabía ni que decir…aquello fue tan repentino que ni si quiera podía asimilarlo…tenía que ser sincero aún sentía algo fuerte por la pelirosa y lo que dijo lo hacía en parte feliz…pero ¿por qué no se sentía completamente dichoso? y ¿por qué sus ojos decían todo lo contrario?...fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que la pelirosa mentía_

_-mientes… no te creo, no creo que tan fácil hayas olvidado tu amor por sasuke_

_-no miento…yo me di cuenta que te amaba Naruto…no tiene sentido seguir a mando a alguien que es un fugitivo y un criminal…Naruto yo te amo…ahora ya puedes olvidarte de la promesa que me hiciste…ya no quiero a sasuke, te quiero a ti _

_-¿por qué tan repentinamente…? ¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?_

_-NO PASO NADA! Si quieres saber porque me empezaste a gustar te lo diré!- de forma rápida atrapó a Naruto entre sus brazos _

_-sasuke-kun está cada vez más lejos de mí…pero tú siempre has estado a mi lado…al fin me he dado cuenta de quién eres en realidad…tu me haces sentir segura…justo ahora en el fondo de mi corazón, yo…_

_-no te creo-Naruto la alejó suavemente y la tomó de los hombros-odio a la gente que se miente así misma_

…

…

_Nunca se imaginó que alguien vio toda la escena escondido entre los arbustos…nunca se imaginó que alguien derramaba lágrimas en solitario…nunca se imaginó que le rompió el corazón a aquella persona especial…cuando lo supo jamás se lo perdonó…_

**Muy bien gente hasta aquí el capitulo…un poco largo verdad? les prometo que el próximo no será tan largo como este, para que no se me aburran, plis se que no lo merezco pero ¿podrían dejarme un review? por favor aunque sea una pequeñito ****pequeñito ****pequeñito ****pequeñito pequeñito ****pequeñito ****pequeñito ****pequeñito ****pequeñito ****pequeñito ****pequeñito ****pequeñito ****pequeñito **** ¿podrían hacerme ese favor? sus comentarios me dan la inspiración para continuar y si no tengo inspiración no podre subir tan rápido el próximo capítulo…por favor T-T**

**Pero bueno quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:**

**Hinata- sama 198: ****muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusto, eso me alegra, y sí a mí también me dio alguito…solo alguito de pena cuando escribí el capitulo, muchas gracias, espero ansiosa tu comentario, no faltes!**

**Aniyasha: ****muchas gracias por comentar, y descuida lo continuare, yo nunca abandono lo mío *golpeándose el pecho con orgullo* espero que te guste este capítulo así como también espero tus comentarios**

**flo: ****gracias gracias en serio, me alegra que te guste, gracias una vez más por tu comentario, y con respecto a Hinata eso lo revelará a medida que pase la historia, así que no desesperéis que pronto TODO saldrá a la luz y cuando digo TODO es porque es TODO jejeje, espero con ansias tu comentario flo **

**Namikaze rock: ****oh que bueno verte también por aquí, muchísimas gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te parezca interesante, espero que también te guste este capítulo y descuida que si lo continuo **

**Tenshirbk: solo**** puedo decirte GRACIAS nueva lectora, tu comentario me animó mucho, me dio la inspiración para seguir ¿tendrá algo más que hermosos recuerdo? mmm no puedo decírtelo, pero te aseguro que todo se sabrá y puede que haya sorpresa tururú ya dije mucho! Y con respecto a promocionarte ¿creo que comenté en tu blog? y bueno como te dije si tienes la oportunidad solo hazlo, no me enojo para nada, yo también lo haría. Espero verte también en el capítulo 4, por favor déjame tu comentario!**

**Tenshou Getsuga: ****jajaja tu comentario me hizo reír, jajaja no se por qué pero me muero de la risa cuando alguien insulta jejeje y sí habrá más drama…quizás este capítulo no te parezca tan dramático como el anterior, pero era necesario escribirlo para que la historia se dé bien, pero de que habrá drama te aseguro que lo habrá, así que porfis no dejes de comentar, ah y muchas gracias por comentar **

**Bueno a los que no comentaron pero que igual leyeron mi fic y me están siguiendo muchiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias! Y bueno solo les digo que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, aparecerá sasuke y quizás haiga un encuentro con Naruto, también tendremos decisiones, aclaraciones y confesiones!**

**Tongana: ni se molesten en buscarlo en google, esa cultura ni existe, es puro invento mío…aunque quizás si exista y yo no lo conozca**

**Ryu: es la moneda oficial en el mundo de Naruto, aunque en la película 3 de Naruto: la gran excitación, creo que el príncipe del reino de la luna creciente firma un cheque por un millón de dólares para comprar el circo, pero bueno quizás sean errores**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpen por la demora, ya sé que siempre leen eso de mí, pero tengo que hacerlo, no se merecen esperar tanto por mis actualizaciones, pero bueno ya no los canso con mas y…**

**A leer!**

**Capítulo 5**

El viento otoñal movía las hojas de los cipreses, la sombra de sus pasos era más difuminada, la oscuridad se acercaba. Pronto llegaría a su humilde buhardilla pues ese olor combinado a canela y mastranzo tierno, le indicaba sin duda alguna la dirección, era el único olor que le gustaba.

Llegó a su morada, tendría que subir de dos en dos los peldaños desgastados, pues tan añeja era que a esta le faltaban escalones. Con el último salto llegó hasta la entrada. Había alguien arrimado en la puerta, era una mujer, su apariencia jovial y complexión menuda indicaba que no pasaba de los dieciocho, tenía el cabello dividido en trenzas que en conjunto con las pecas que adornaban el agraciado rostro, la hacía ver más joven casi niña, pero un diminuto vientre de dos meses y medio la delataban, pronto su estado sería más notorio. La muchacha hizo un gesto de bienvenida con la mano. El joven no devolvió el saludo, solo se limitó a pasar de largo, se sacó las sandalias y se dirigió a la angarilla donde su hija lo esperaba dormida.

-ya era hora de que llegaras-dijo la muchacha

-¿la has cuidado bien?-ignoró el comentario

-hago lo que puedo, solo soy una niña no puedo cuidarle a la perfección

Naruto dirigió la vista al vientre de la muchacha, frunció el entrecejo por breves segundos, pero luego volvió a posarla sobre su hija.

-¿cuándo piensas decírselo a tu padre?-preguntó sin dejar de apartar la vista del bebé

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre tú estado, el ya comienza a notarlo-

-pues estoy esperando a que se dé cuenta totalmente, además no importa

-claro que importa! Tu padre piensa que ese bebé es mío y tú más que nadie sabes que no lo es

-podría serlo si tú quisieras-se le acerco por detrás y puso una mano en el hombro del rubio

-no quiero-dijo secamente, retirando la mano con algo de brusquedad-sabes que solo te tengo aquí para que cuides de mi hija, nunca ha sido para algo más.

-porque tú no me has dado la oportunidad colorado

-ni te la daré, además ese bebé ya tiene padre, lo que debes hacer es decírselo a él primero, porque me imagino que ni si quiera lo has hecho y luego al tuyo.

-el muy descarado me dejó con la carga ¿te imaginas acaso lo que me haría mi padre si se entera que su hija será madre soltera a temprana edad? sería terrible

-¿y tú crees que a mí no me ha hecho la vida terrible? cada día es peor y todo esto comenzó desde la semana pasada. Hoy me ha rebajado el sueldo, esta miseria solo me alcanza para pagarte el mes y unos cuantos víveres para mi hija. Si no hubiera sido porque tú padre te recomendó jamás te hubiera contratado.

-¿puedo hablarle si quieres?

-no…ya has hecho suficiente con tu silencio-sacó el dinero de su cartera, contó y se aseguró que fuera lo necesario, extendió la mano y se lo dio-toma… aquí tienes tu paga

-Naruto…-la muchacha cogió el dinero, pero aún mantenía la palma abierta y estirada

-ya puedes irte, tu padre a de pensar que estoy haciendo algo indebido contigo, así que cuanto más pronto te marches mejor para mí.

La muchacha hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo el rubio, se encamino hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral, sintió como su menudo cuerpo era elevado.

-Naruto…-la chica se encontró en brazos del rubio, este la tenía cargada.

-no pienses mal, solo te voy a dejar hasta la entrada, las escaleras están podridas y una mala pisada podrías caer y en tu estado no puedes saltar.

Naruto la llevo hacia el portal, la depositó suavemente en el piso, aunque aquella mujer le estuviera causando problemas él no era tan malo como para abandonarla así, como lo había dicho una mala pisada y caía al suelo.

-muchas gracias-dijo la muchacha

El se dio la vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el piso. De verdad a la muchacha le dolía esa actitud tan fría que mostraba, habían pasado tres meses desde que le conoció, se había enamorado de él, pero nunca le dio oportunidad de si quiera intentarlo, el chico parecía una pared de hielo inquebrantable que ni por más que se pusiera coqueta, él ni si quiera la miraba, así que tuvo que refugiarse en el primer patanzuelo que se le cruzó para tratar de olvidarle, la relación duro poquísimo tiempo, pero esa pequeña aventura le llenó el vientre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama, mecía con delicadeza la angarilla produciendo que el incipiente cabello de la bebé se moviera, cantaba una improvisada canción de cuna, pues en su niñez jamás escuchó alguna. Su hija comenzó a moverse de forma inquieta, como si le costase mantener el sueño. Aunque ya era de noche, en esa temporada hacía mucho calor y eso a la bebe le estaba molestando, produciéndole el llanto.

-shhh-se inclinó hacia la angarilla y levanto a su bebé, tomando con delicadeza su pequeña cabecita, la apegó a su hombro, comenzó a pasearse por el estrecho lugar. El llanto no cesaba y cada vez se hacía más fuerte-shhh no llores mi amor-daba palmaditas en su pequeña espalda-¿tienes calor?-la apartó de su hombro para ver mejor su cara, la bebé solo hacia pucheros y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus tiernos ojos azules-yo también mi amor…-se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió, dejó que el aire entre-vaya afuera hace fresco y uno aquí muriéndose de calor-vino una fuerte ventisca, que hizo que unas cuantas hojas de cerezo bailen en el rostro de la pequeña, haciendo que esta ría- mucho viento, será mejor que te cubra- tomó una manta que se encontraba en el espaldar de la cama y la cubrió con esta. Al parecer el viento hizo calmar a la pequeña, esta se encontraba quietita en los brazos de su padre mirando con asombro el exterior.

-¿te gusta?- la niña solo observaba, fijando sus ojitos en la luminosa Diana, levantó sus manitas como si quisiera alcanzarla-eres igual a ella…ella siempre quiso acariciar la luna-besó con ternura su sonrosado cachete-…ahora que recuerdo no te he puesto nombre… que idiota soy!-se golpeó la cara-disculpadme hijita… ¿pero qué nombre te pondré? jamás he nombrado algo, bueno solo mi cartera…

_**Dos jóvenes estaban acostados en medio de las rosas agarrados de las manos mirando el cielo, buscándole formas a las nubes. Embriagados de amor y de sueños para el futuro**_

_-mira Hinata-chan esa nube se parece a kakashi sensei!_

_-p-para mí se p-parece a una c-cascada-Hinata __**ya casi no tartamudeaba, había perdido un poco los nervios que le producían estar cerca del rubio**__-N-Naruto-kun esa n-nube se p-parece a la luna._

_-entonces se parece a ti-__**Naruto medió se levantó del suelo con el propósito de verla directamente.**_

_-¿a mí?-__**Hinata se sonrojó por la intensa mirada del rubio, algunas costumbres no se le iban**_

_-si…-__**se le acercó al rostro y depositó un tierno beso en los labios**__-tú eres hermosa como la luna y las ondas de tus cabellos-__**cogió un mechón de este y se lo llevó a la boca**__-son como la oscura noche con el cielo estrellado y la fulgurante luna brillando en el infinito del universo_

_**Hinata quedó impresionada, Naruto jamás le había dicho algo así.**_

_-y…t-tu eres como el sol…lustroso, necesario para vivir…porque tú para m-mi vida e-eres necesario. Eres luz a donde te poses, la joya del cielo…la joya d-de m-mi corazón, porque fuiste como un millón de soles en mi eterna oscuridad*-__**llevó la mano del rubio a su pecho, este palpitaba estrepitosamente. Naruto la besó entusiasmado. Nunca nadie le había dicho tan hermosas palabras, se consideraba afortunado por tener el amor de esa mujer…ella también era su joya, su más preciada joya, su luz, su pedacito del cielo, su edén escondido, su vida, su todo…**_

_-te amo…te amo…te amo-__**murmuró entre sus labios ¿cuántas veces se lo había dicho ya? Sinceramente había perdido la cuente desde aquel día, en la cascada en que reconoció sus sentimientos.**_

_Flash back (jajaja un recuerdo dentro de otro recuerdo) _

_**Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, se lo veía deprimido…había perdido la oportunidad de traer a sasuke, descargaba toda su frustración pateando una lata…se sentía fatal, sasuke había cambiado por completo… ¿el era capaz de matar a Sakura? Pues al parecer sí, porque si él no hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento, Sakura no hubiera vivido para contarlo…rabia, desesperanza, dolor…era lo que sentía. Cada vez se iba haciendo más difícil traerlo de vuelta…el ya no era el mismo, se lo había demostrado durante su pequeño encuentro. Se había vuelto en alguien oscuro, sin sentimientos, borró todos los recuerdos que tuvieron juntos…él era un perfecto extraño, hasta su mirada era más gélida…tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en un nuevo encuentro, pues sabía que el próximo seria el definitivo, uno de los dos moriría…era aterrador pensarlo, él no era capaz de matarlo…aún lo consideraba su amigo.**_

_**Dobló hacia la esquina del ramen y vio a alguien sentado en la banqueta de afuera…era Hinata! su corazón saltó de alegría, hace días que no la veía, pues cuando volvió de la "misión" estuvo hospitalizado por una semana y solo supo que lo había visitado mientras dormía ¿por qué? La había extrañado tanto, no había ni un día que no pensara en ella, con solo verla la frustración que sentía desaparecía.**_

_**Se acercó sonriente hacia ella, estaba impaciente por abrazarla, besarla, sentir su contacto. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, sus manos sudaban y sentía miles de mariposas en el estómago ¿qué era todo eso? no lo sabía pero la sensación no le asustaba en lo absoluto, al contrario le encantaba.**_

_-hola…Hinata-chan-__**todo el momento retuvo el aire… ¿él estaba nervioso? y si era así ¿Qué significaba? Acaso era…**_

_**La chica alzó el rostro sorprendida, pudo notarlo en su mirada. Luego algo extraño pasó, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas… ¿lágrimas? ¿Por qué? ¿Había dicho algo mal?**_

_-¿Hinata-chan por qué lloras?-__**se arrodilló a un costado de ella, Hinata ocultó su rostro con el cabello... ¿ella no quería verlo? p-pero ¿por qué? sí el tanto deseaba verla, si se moría de ganas por estrecharla entre sus brazos, si se moría por besar sus labios…**_

_-¿Hinata-chan qué te pasa?-__**retiró dulcemente las mechas que cubrían el bello rostro**__-¿hice algo mal? si es así dímelo por favor-__**acarició su mejilla, retirando algunas lágrimas pero mientras más limpiaba más lágrimas caían**__-Hinata…-__**no le dio tiempo de hablar, pues Hinata retiro la mano de la mejilla y salió corriendo de allí.**_

_**Naruto quedó estupefacto por tal acción, pero medio cobró la conciencia, no perdió tiempo y fue a perseguirla**__-Hinata!- __**saltaba de rama en rama, podía ver a la ojiperla a lo lejos, esta no paraba y saltaba lo más rápido que podía. Pero el rubio era rápido y ya casi le pisaba los talones.**_

_-Hinata espera!-__**la morena no hacía caso a las palabras del ojiazul, ella solo quería escapar…ya todo estaba perdido…Naruto jamás le correspondería…ella tenía que aceptarlo, pero verlo se le hacía más doloroso.**_

_-Hinata!-__**escucharlo era un dolor tan agudo en su pecho, ella tenía que ser fuerte, no le podía echar la culpa al rubio, el era libre de amar a quien quisiera…y ella…trataría de sobrevivir.**_

_**Hinata saltaba con los ojos cerrados, derramando lágrimas, no estaba tan concentrada en el camino, ella solo quería desaparecer. Dio un salto en una rama débil, esta no soportó el peso y se partió en dos, dejando caer el cuerpo de la muchacha en el suelo.**_

_-Hinata!-__**Naruto se dirigió rápido hacia el sitio donde Hinata había caído, su cuerpo temblaba del miedo, la caída había sido algo fuerte, pero sintió alivio al encontrar a la ojiperla sentada en el suelo sujetándose el tobillo.**_

_-Hinata… ¿estás bien?-se arrodilló para verle mejor la herida-por kami estás herida-__**tocó levemente el tobillo, eso hizo que la morena emitiera un gritito de dolor**__- estás loca Hinata! ¿Por qué has corrido así? sabes que éstas caídas son peligrosas, tienes suerte de que no haya pasado a mayores…por kami ¿dime por qué? ¿Por qué has huido así de mí? dime ¿te hice algo? si es así te pido perdón…-__**Hinata rehuía su mirada, esto desesperaba al rubio y lo hacía sentir miserable**__- dime por favor… Hinata, no me gusta que estés así, me duele verte así…dime ¿te hice daño?-__**tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos-**__ Hinata… ¿por qué lloras?-__**preguntó de forma dulce, no quería alterarla, era mejor que lo diga con calma.**_

_-p-porque…y-yo s-soy e-egoísta…y-yo sufro…p-porque m-me duele v-verte con otra p-persona…p-porque y-yo pensé que q-quizás yo-yo p-podría g-gustarte…a-aunque sea un p-poquito…p-pero he llorado…porque sé que n-no será así…y y-yo soy u-una egoísta, debería a-alegrarme p-por tu felicidad…s-soy una horrible p-persona-__**sus sollozos se intensificaron, llevo una mano a la boca para que estos se hicieran débiles, pero no podía…no podía. Naruto la veía tiernamente…le producía cariño verla intentar reprimir las lágrimas, le producía muchos sentimientos que ni con Sakura había tenido, acarició una vez más las pálidas mejillas ahora enrojecidas por el llanto…quería protegerla, quería abrazarla y nunca más dejarla ir, ella producía cosas hermosas en su pecho…ella invadía sus sueños todas las noches y lo dejaba meditabundo durante el día, ella le hacía sacar suspiros…era ella y solo ella era con la que debía estar…la amaba y ahora lo reconocía…lo supo cuando Sakura se le declaró, supo que su corazón ya no le pertenecía a la peli rosa…ahora le pertenecía a su dulce Hinata.**_

_-¿eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo mi amor?-__**Hinata se sorprendió del término que había usado el rubio ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Había algo de esperanza con eso? Pero le daba miedo, no quería ilusionarse, no quería alcanzar algo de esperanza para luego perderla**__-ya no llores…yo tengo que decírtelo ahora, yo… hace algunas semanas comencé a sentir algo profundo por ti…no quería hacértelo saber, pues este sentimiento me confundía y yo no quería que sufrieras por mis confusiones…pero algo pasó en la misión que fui…Sakura se me declaró, ahora no puedo estar más que agradecido con ella por haberlo hecho, pues gracias a ello, pude por fin definir lo que sentía por ti…déjame decirte que lo que siento, no es un vano sentimiento de adolescente…no lo es…sé que no lo es, esto es algo mucho más grande y perfecto que esas simples ilusiones…esto me llena el alma y me hace sonreír cada vez que te veo, porque solo tú me haces sonreír…solo tú haces que mi mente, alma y corazón salga de órbita…porque mi corazón te pertenece desde hace mucho…creo desde que la vez que te vi tan decidida a protegerme, yo ya sentía algo por ti…pero no sabía cómo llamarlo…yo nunca había sentido algo así y esto que siento me gusta…yo quiero estar contigo…solo contigo, quiero compartir muchas cosas contigo…siento que una vida no me basta para hacer las cosas que quiero hacer contigo…¿me permitirías desde hoy empezar una vida contigo? Compartir a partir de ahora todos nuestros momentos, sean estos buenos o malos...jeje parezco como si me estuviera casando…aunque quizás tendremos que esperar para llegar a tal punto, yo quiero desde ahora estar contigo, odio no estar junto a ti, odio la noche porque me recuerda que no estoy contigo…pero amo las mañanas porque sé que podré ver una vez más tu hermosa sonrisa…Hinata lo que quiero decirte es que…yo te amo….te amo demasiado que si no me permites estar a tu lado… sé que moriré…¿quieres ser mi novia aunque tengamos que escondernos frente a todos? yo no quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre…pero si vez que algo no te gusta de mí…puedes simplemente no aceptar…¿qué dices?_

_-yo…acepto, es preferible estar así contigo que no estarlo nunca, yo tampoco quiero desperdiciar un minuto más sin estar a tu lado…porque yo amo todo de ti…amo tus defectos y tus virtudes…te amo Naruto-kun-__**ambos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron de forma lenta y pausada, querían disfrutar de cada uno, quería besarse hasta decir basta.**_

_-Hinata… casémonos-__**dijo Naruto, aún se mantenían juntos con las frenes pegadas y con la respiración rozándole los labios. Estaban abrazados, Hinata tenía el cuello de rubio entre sus brazos y Naruto depositaba sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la morena.**_

_-¿ahora? _

_-sí…aquí en este momento y en este lugar…sé que no es una ceremonia oficial, ni será con algún cura o testigos para presenciar nuestra unión…pero con este acto simbólico yo te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado y que seré tuyo y que nadie nunca nadie nos separará ¿qué decides?_

_-yo…sí acepto quiero casarme contigo aquí y ahora_

_-entonces…aquí va ¿Quién empieza tú o yo?-Naruto sonreía nervioso…Hinata sería su esposa no oficialmente, pero tendría la promesa de que sería suya._

_-hazlo tú…-pidió dulcemente_

_-bien…jeje te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy nervioso…pero estoy seguro de hacerlo…yo Naruto Uzumaki tomo ahora a la hermosa Hinata Hyuga como mi amada esposa, para amarla, protegerla, respetarla, cuidarla en la enfermedad, estar con ella en los buenos y malos momentos, para hacer de sus días los más felices, para ser el padre de sus diez futuros hijos jeje y para envejecer con ella y cruzar el umbral de la muerte a su lado y así nunca nunca separarnos…porque no quiero que ni la muerte nos separe…porque yo estaré con ella incluso hasta mucho más de la muerte…_

_-yo…Hinata Hyuga tomo a-ahora a mi amado Naruto uzumaki c-como mi queridísimo esposo, para a-amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo sin i-importar dar mi vida de n-nuevo para hacerlo, cuidarlo en la enfermedad, a-apoyarlo en los buenos y malos momentos, para hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo, llenarlo de muchos besos cada amanecer a su lado y convertirlo en el padre de nuestros diez futuros hijos, para envejecer junto a él y descansar con él cundo nos llegue el tiempo…porque tampoco quiero que la muerte nos separe…pues me agarraré de su mano hasta el final y juntos estaremos en el más allá…_

_**Ambos se acercaron lentamente y sellaron la unión con la fusión de sus labios…ahora eran marido y mujer…eran el Sr. y la Sra. uzumaki por siempre y para siempre.**_

_Fin de flash back_

_-te amo…te amo te amo ¿ya te lo había dicho esposa mía?-__**estaba encima de la ojiperla dándole fugaces besos en los labios.**_

_-todos los días esposo mío-Hinata sonreía cálidamente- te amo…Naruto-kun ¿te lo había dicho?_

_-con cada beso que me das amada mía-__**volvió a besarla pero esta vez fue más intenso, Hinata abrió los labios para respirar pero Naruto aprovechó la ocasión para introducir su lengua, la verdad era que no la besaba así desde aquella vez en el hospital, sus besos eran siempre castos e inocentes…pero al parecer ya estaban escalando niveles. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza embriagante, cuánto extrañaba el sabor de su boca y eso que hace algunos segundos la había besado. Recorrían cada extremo de su boca, quería conocerlo todo, quería dejar rastros de que su lengua pasó por ahí. Naruto dejó de besar sus labios, estaba un poco agitado y necesitaba respirar, pero luego sus ojos encontraron un punto más excitante…su dulce y delicado cuello. Depositó húmedos besos en el cuello y comenzó a succionar su piel, haciendo que se pusiera roja. Lamió de forma sensual la clavícula…su aroma lo estaba excitando y mucho…y Hinata lo estaba notando, el ya quería cruzar el otro nivel pero no quería asustar a Hinata, tenía que controlarse por ella, ya tendrían toda una vida para hacerlo…pues diez hijos sí que iban a necesitar mucho esfuerzo. **_

_**Se separó de ella lentamente, Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados, su respiración era agitada al igual que él…parecía un ángel. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se separó definitivamente de ella. Se colocó a su lado y tomó su mano para unirla a la suya.**_

_-Hinata…sé que es muy pronto para hablar de eso…si vamos a tener hijos ¿ya has pensando en nombres para alguno de ellos?_

_-pues desde pequeña he pensado en nombres para mis hijos_

_-¿en serio? vaya eres más precavida que yo, dime todos los que tengas_

_-pues si el primero sale varón…quisiera llamarlo satoshi o Haru_

_-me gusta Haru ¿ y si fuera niña?_

_-pues…tengo dos: Mizuki y Momoka…pero más me gusta Mizuki_

_-¿por qué significa luna?_

_-si…_

_-también me gusta ese nombre…Mizuki_

_-si...Mizuki…nuestra pequeña luna_

-nuestra pequeña luna…Mizuki ¿te gusta?-la niña sonrió al escuchar el nombre-ese lo escogió mamá…serás nuestra pequeña Mizuki…ella siempre te cuidará al igual que papá…porque ambos te amamos pequeña luna.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo….¿muy largo? bueno si es así me avisan nomas**

**Gracias a todos por el review, disculpen por no mencionarlos, pero ahorita no puedo porque estoy de ilegal en la compu, son las 4:53 de la mañana y si mi mamá me ve de seguro me mata**

**se cuidan mucho y déjenme muchos reviews ¿si?**

***esa frase no es mía, pertenece a la canción ¿"para mi siempre es de noche" de Alejandro Sanz, esa canción es bellísima!**


End file.
